Saké
by Den'Kitsu
Summary: Encore un soir où Nyanko rentre bourré.


Une fanfic comme ça, ça m'est passé par la tête. Assez courte. Pour toute réclamation, amenez-moi juste une corde.

- Yukki

* * *

Takashi empruntait à fermer les paupières quand le bruit du bois coulissant de la fenêtre le sortit du sommeil qu'il allait presque avoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Nyanko-sensei, surtout quand il l'entendit balbutier qu'il était rentré et entama une quelconque chansonnette, et inutile de préciser qu'elle sonnait effroyablement faux dans ses pauvres oreilles fatiguées. Et il empestait l'alcool de loin.

_ Sensei... dit l'humain d'une voix endormie. Je suis vraiment fatigué, tu pourrais faire moins de bruit ? demanda-t-il calmement.

_ Demain c'est Samedi Natsumeee ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te lever tôt ! lui rappella le chat de porcelaine pelucheuse.

_ Peut-être, mais ce soir j'ai déjà dû rendre quelques noms, ça m'a beaucoup fatigué, alors s'il-te-plaît laisse-moi dormir. supplia-t-il.

_ Tu en as encore rendus ?! s'affola l'alcoolique.

_ Et ne me dis pas que tu as ramené tes amis picoleurs. espéra-t-il.

Le yôkai sembla outré.

_ _Eux_ ? Amis d'une _majestueuse_ personne telle que _moi_ ? Ne me fais pas rire, Natsume ! s'indigna-t-il.

_ Toi et ton ego surdimensionné... s'exaspéra Takashi.

_ Ne me parle pas de cette façon ! Tu es bien le seul que je pourrais considérer comme un ami, ne gâche pas cette chance, Natsu-me !

Il avait expiré la dernière syllabe en se vautrant sur le futon à côté de Natsume. Celui-ci se retint de pouffer.

_ Tu considérerais ta proie comme un ami ? répéta-t-il pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Un humain, toi le graaand et fooort yôkai que tu es ?

_ Ça te choque tant que ça ? Très bien, je retire cette proposition, Natsume.

_ De toute façon tu ne t'en serais pas souvenu demain matin. Tu vas avoir mal au crâne d'ailleurs.

_ Je ne suis pas un faible humain.

_ Non, c'est vrai. Tu es un chat en porcelaine. se moqua le lycéen.

_ Je ne te permets pas ! Cette forme n'est que temporaire ! enragea le faux-chat.

Il rit légèrement.

_ Je sais, je sais. Je voulais juste t'embêter.

Le silence se fit, Natsume supposa que le yôkai s'était endormi, et jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de s'y mettre aussi.

_ Et puis, un demi-humain n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise fréquentation. murmura Nyanko pour lui-même. Par contre, la bêtise humaine a déteint sur lui, c'est dommage...

_ Sensei, tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Takashi, surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Oh, je réfléchissais à voix haute. expliqua simplement celui-ci.

_ De qui tu parlais ? Je ne connais personne qui soit demi-humain...

Madara pensa se souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il lui cachait habituellement, mais, ayant trop poussé sur l'alcool, il ne pouvait plus réellement réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas lui dire.

_ Toi, idiot. dit le maneki-neko au bout de quelques secondes. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu pouvais voir et sentir les yôkai ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sensei ? Tu as trop bu...

_ Je me gardais te le dire pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai peut-être bu une petite bouteille de saké en trop... supposa-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, toi et Reiko êtes nés avec une partie de vos gènes qui sont ceux de n'importe quels espèces de yôkai mélangées. expliqua-t-il.

Natsume fronça les sourcils.

_ Sensei, arrête de dire des âneries, tu as trop bu. Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

_ Quand l'alcool sera passé je t'expliquerai sûrement, Natsume... À moins que je me souvienne de pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire... songea le chat faussaire.

_ C'est ça... soupira Natsume.

Énorme et lent baillement prevenant du yôkai.

_ Bonne nuit, Natsume. dit Nyanko, et il s'endormit sur ses paroles, une bulle apparaissant au bout de son museau.

_ Bonne nuit Sensei. lui répondit-il, puis il ferma les yeux.

Il regretta de ne pas s'être endormi plus tôt. Mais, et si ce que Nyanko-sensei bourré avait dit était vrai ? Après tout, l'alcool était considéré comme une sorte d'élixir de vérité, non ? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le yôkai avait intérêt à lui expliquer le lendemain.

En espérant qu'il arrive à dormir.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire une fanfic sur ce manga (même si je n'ai vu que l'animé).

Aah ceux qui pensent être humains et qui ne croient pas lorsqu'on leur apprend qu'ils ne le sont pas~ C'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais après ils sont nés comme ça, ils ont toujours vécu en tant que ce qu'ils sont, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change. Mais bon, ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Sujet tellement pénible que ça n'en est même pas intéressant.

Enfin, on se retrouve pour une autre fanfic :)

- Yukki


End file.
